


My Charie Amour - A Ladynoir Drabble Collection

by AvengingHobbits



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, alSO PUNS, and our favorite french dorks in love, because i am a monster, chat dies, especially the animated series, in ladybug's arms, much fluff then unexpected angst, references to dc comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingHobbits/pseuds/AvengingHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of self contained drabbles and ficlets dedicated to Ladynoir (and all the other sides of the Ladybug Love Square). All from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PUNgeon Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: “I’m not even surprised”
> 
> It's really short, because I had no idea where to take this beyond "Horrible Puns"

The strange looking man standing in the middle of the street fired off another blast of the sticky yellow liquid, barely missing Ladybug and Chat, who lept away as fast as possible.

“What on earth _is_  this stuff?” Ladybug asked aloud, aggressively trying to get the stuff off her hand. Chat arched an eyebrow, whisking a finger over the sticky substance. His eyes widened. Ladybug arched an eyebrow.

“It’s mustard.” Chat replied, a look of utter bewilderment on his face.

“ _Mustard?_ ” Ladybug asked incredulously, only to receive a nod from Chat.

“OF COURSE!” Came a cacophonic shout from the akuma-ized man, who fired another blast of mustard at them. “I, THE CONDIMENT KING, WILL FINALLY HAVE REVENGE ON THOSE WHO DISMISSED MY CULINARY SKILLS!”

“Your name is _Condiment King_?” Chat called back, his bewilderment shifting to a look of fiendish glee.

“YES! IT IS!” Condiment King replied.

Ladybug turned to look at Chat, who’s face was now the picture of mischievousness. She held up a hand.

“Chat…I know what you’re thinking, but plea–”

“Wow, you must have _relished_  this moment!” Chat called out towards the villain, the sheer obviousness of the pun causing Ladybug to facepalm.

“We’ll _ketchup_ to you yet!” Chat turned back to Ladybug, his smile a mile wide. “Come on, my lady, let’s see if he can _cut the mustard_!” 

“I’m not even surprised.” she muttered in defeat, shaking her head as Chat grabbed her wrist, already turning to hurdle another pun towards the villain, who had started to run away.


	2. 'Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please, you can't die now."

“My lady! Look out!”

Marianette could barely process Chat’s words before she felt herself be shoved asides, Chat Noir’s arms wrapped tightly around her, followed by the two of them tumbling to the ground violently. Her vision swam in a swirl of color as she tried to process what was happening.

By the time her vision cleared, Marianette found herself lying on her back, something warm and sticky clinging to her chest as she found Chat still clinging tightly to her. The akumaized villain was nowhere to be seen, instead replaced by a small flock of worrisome Parisians who were beginning to gather around.

Marianette followed their worried gazes down to Chat, and her eyes widened as the blood drained from her face. Emerging out of Chat’s back, and coated with a now brownish series of blood stains, was a sword, the pointed end stabbed into his back.

“Ch-Chat?” Marianette gasped, as she lifted Chat’s head up from it’s slouched position. Marianette’s blood ran cold as she realized his face was now white as a sheet, and his greed eyes had faded as they slowly traced there way towards her own.

“Oh…hello, my lady,” he murmured, his voice thin and reedy. “It seems I might have miscalculated.”

Marianette shook her head. “No, no, no! You didn’t! You saved me, I’m alright!” she brushed a lock of his golden hair out of his face. Chat merely arched his eyebrow slightly.

“Oh? I did? You’re alright?”

Marianette nodded, tears already welling up in her eyes. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“The akuma? Did you get it?” Chat added, his face becoming worrisome.

Marianette shook her head. “No, but I will, don’t you worry, he won’t get away,” she paused, biting her lip. “But I can’t do that without your help! Okay, so we’re gonna get you to a doctor first, alright?”

Chat seemed confused for a moment, his mouth moving silently, before he shook his head weakly. “Don’t worry yourself, my lady…I won’t be worrying you for long,” he gave a slight giggle.

“ _No_! Don’t talk like that! You’ll be just fine!”

Chat merely shook his head again. “No, no, I think I’ll be going soon,” his face scrunched up, as if he’d had a funny thought. “Guess this cat doesn’t have nine lives does he?”

“Please, you can’t die!” Marianette blurted. “I can’t do this without you! I–”

She was silenced by Chat placing a finger on her lips.

“Don’t say that, my lady. You can do this. Lord knows you’ve done it before. Now,” he gave her one last smile. “Go get ‘em.”

And just like that, he was gone.


End file.
